Torneo Bicentenario de Minis
Torneo Bicentenario As part of CMLL's bicentennial celebrations, celebrating the 200th anniversary of Mexico's independence CMLL held two Torneo Bicentenario tournament one of which was for the Mini-Estrellas division. The winner of the tournament would be "promoted" to compete in the regular division going forward. The movement from Mini-Estrella to "Regular" competitor is rare in Lucha Libre, but not without precedent as CMLL themselves held such a match in 1997, but this marked the first time a Mini-Estrella was openly promoted to the regular division without moving to a different wrestling promotion. The winner of the match would not even be required to change their ring persona or ring name, unless the winner was working as a "Mini" version of another luchador, such as Pequeño Olímpico being a smaller version of Olímpico. A move from the Mini-Estrella division to the regular division meant that the winner would work more matches since a CMLL show has five "regular" division matches on a show and did not always feature the Mini-Estrellas division. The tournament took place over three Sundays in August, from August 10 to August 24. To qualify for the finale on August 24 a wrestler would have to win an eight-man Torneo cibernetico to outlast his competitors. August 10th Torneo Cibernetico The first cibernetico match took place on August 10 and saw Demus 3:16 outlast Cisne, Fantasy, Pequeño Olímpico, Pequeño Violencia, Saturno, Pequeño Nitro and finally Eléctrico to earn his spot in the final. ;Order of elimination August 17th Cibernetico Torneo The second Torneo Cibernetico match took place a week later and saw Pierrothito as the winner of the match when he outlasted Aéreo, Pequeño Halcón, Universito 2000, Astral, Último Dragóncito, Pequeño Black Warrior and Bam Bam. Pierrothito's victory was seen as a bit of a surprise, first and foremost because he was a Rudo just like Demus 3:16, but also because Demus and Bam Bam, the last man eliminated by Pierrothito, was a long time rival and had frequently talked about wanting to move up a division in various interviews. ;order of elimination August 24 Tournament final The final was hend under Best two out of three falls rules as is tradition with most Lucha Libre matches in CMLL and saw the reigning Mexican National Lightweight Champion Pierrothito face off against Demus 3:16. The two quickly took one fall each, leaving them tied with a third and deciding fall needed. In the end Demus 3:16 gained the third fall to win the overall Torneo Bicentenario. Aftermath Following his victory Demus 3:16 made his debut in the regular division where he became part of the Los Cancerberos del Infierno ("the Infernal Cerberos") under the leadership of Virus, who was also the last Mini-Estrella to "move up" in CMLL. The two former Mini-Estrellas quickly began a rivalry between them over control of Los Cancerberos. The led to a match on March 11, 2011 against Virus with the stipulation of the loser being both shaved bald and also had to return to the Mini-Estrella division to compete. Virus cemented his status as the leader of Los Cancerberos as he defeated Demus 3:16 and sent him back to the Mini-Estrella division. See also *CMLL Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events